Ser o no ser
by JotaM2
Summary: Phoebe acaba de graduarse en la universidad, ahora le toca dirigir las empresas de su padre,algo que odia por encima de todas las cosas. Ella está harta de la vida que lleva,perfectamente planificada por sus padres. Además, se ha enamorado del mayor competidor de Christian, Liam Robinson,con el que mantiene un romance secreto. ¿Y si tuvieses que elegir entre tu familia o tu amor?
1. Chapter 1

_**La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a E. L. James, yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

**NOTA:** Soy **JotaM**, y he perdido la cuenta en la que había empezado a publicar este fic así que utilizaré esta vieja cuenta para volver a empezar y de esta manera enfocar el fic desde otra perspectiva siempre con la esperanza de mejorar.

**Título: **_ser o no ser_

Hacía unos minutos que había recogido mi título de graduada en administración y dirección de empresas. Ahora nos encontrábamos en uno de los restaurantes más caros de todo Seattle celebrando con orgullo la graduación de Phoebe Grey. Yo era Phoebe Grey, y estaba de todo menos orgullosa de mí misma. Me había pasado cuatro años de mi vida estudiando algo que odiaba, algo que me haría malditamente infeliz toda mi vida porque no era lo que yo quería ser. Había dos lobos peleando dentro de mí, uno me gritaba que tenía, más bien que debía ser aquello que se esperaba de mí, el otro me suplicaba que fuera aquello que quería ser. La batalla la había ganado el primer lobo, Christian Grey. No quería echarle la culpa de mis cuatro desgraciados años a mi padre pero, engañarme y anteponer la lealtad como hija iba a volverme aún más desgraciada. Necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien de esto y quizás mi padre era el blanco perfecto, sin embargo, la culpa la había tenido yo, por no haber dicho que no cuando debería haberlo dicho. _Como si tu padre te hubiese dado opción a elegir…_

Cállate maldita voz, deja de atormentarme.

-¿Phoebe?

La voz de mi abuelo me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Le miré.

-¿Si?

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En nada, abuelo – sonreí y bebí de mi copa de vino.

-Estábamos hablando de lo que harás a partir de ahora – intervino mi padre.

-¿Y qué será? – pregunté desviando toda mi atención al guapo moreno que tenía delante. Era mi padre, y ya tenía sus cincuenta y un años pero debía admitir que estaba igual de guapo y atractivo que con treinta.

A menudo nos detenían por la calle mujeres de entre unos treinta y cuarenta años que se le tiraban como arpías a Christian Grey pero eso no era todo, a menudo escuchaba a mamá y a papá discutir acerca de no sé mujer que se le había pegado demasiado, o que le había tocado el brazo con una confiaba que no le pertenecía, creo que en ese sentido, soy igual a mamá, los celos me ciegan hasta cometer cualquier tipo de estupideces. Pero de la misma forma en la que papá despertaba pasiones, mamá no se quedaba atrás, de hecho, era una de las mujeres más bonitas y elegantes de Seattle. Para mí, toda esa parafernalia de publicidad no era más que pura mierda.

-¿Phoebe?

-Lo siento – me disculpé – estoy aún un poco ida, no me creo que ya se haya acabado todo – mentí.

-Esto solo es el comienzo, cariño – dijo mi madre acercándose a mí y pasando por detrás de mí oreja derecha un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de mi revuelta coleta – quería decir unas palabras – murmuró mi padre retomando la conversación y cogiendo la fina copa de cristal entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

Le miré atentamente, esperando sus próximos movimientos.

-Hoy es un día muy importante para mí, Phoebe. Muy importante, especial y feliz, como el día que naciste – sonrió mirándome – nunca me hubiese imaginado que ser padre traería tantas responsabilidades, y mucho menos que serlo, traería tanta felicidad. Desde que Ted y tú entrasteis en nuestras vidas, no hemos parado de ser felices, ¿Verdad, Ana? – mi madre sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía y este le tendió la mano, más tarde, ella la cogió y se levantó junto a él – queríamos decirte, cariño, que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, y de lo que has conseguido con tu esfuerzo de la misma manera en la que Teddy lo hizo en su momento. Eres la niña de nuestros ojos, nuestro pequeñito angelito que desgraciadamente ya ha crecido y algún día tendrá que marcharse de casa, esperamos que sea más tarde que temprano – esto provocó risas entre los miembros de mi familia, yo no me inmuté, no podía reaccionar – siempre has sido una niña aplicada y responsable y por esto, queremos que formes parte de Grey Enterprises Holdings.

Me quedé muda, todos los miembros de mi familia me miraba expectantes, esperando a que dijese algo, pero no podía decir nada. Era como si me hubiesen dado con una bola de billar en todo el estómago, me costaba hasta respirar. Esto sería para muchos el sueño de toda una vida de esfuerzos, el paraíso tras el infierno, la mayor oportunidad de la vida de una persona, sin embargo, para mí representaba el mismísimo infierno. Era como quedarse anclada a una vida que no te pertenece, una vida que tus padres han pintado con todo tipo de lujos y comodidades, con todo tipo de éxitos, una vida que nada tiene que ver con la tuya. _No puedes hacer esto, no puedes simplemente aceptar porque es tan solo lo que se espera de ti. Phoebe, plántate, es tu vida, decide cómo vivirla, ya es hora de que hagas lo que tú quieres hacer, que sientas lo que tú quieres sentir…_

-Esto… esto es demasiado, no creo que pueda hacerlo, es mucho para mí – dije con la voz algo rasposa y los nervios a flor de piel, sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban condescender por mis mejillas.

-No es demasiado, tú eres lo suficientemente buena como para hacer esto, esto y mucho más – murmuró mi padre.

Y eso fue lo último que necesitaba para que las lágrimas abarcaran mis ojos y diesen cabida a una oleada de emociones sin sentido.

Mi padre lo interpretó como un sí y en seguida corrió a abrazarme repitiéndome lo orgulloso que se sentía de mí y todos los éxitos que íbamos a conseguir juntos.

_Estás jodida Grey, estás muy jodida…_

Luego todo fue realmente confuso. Todos los miembros de mi familia esperaban para abrazarme y atosigarme con la misma palabrita en la boca "que orgullosos nos sentimos de ti", parecía que todos se había puesto de acuerdo esa noche. Rose, mi querida Rose, hija de mi tía Kate y mi tío Elliot, fue la única de la que realmente agradecí su abrazo. Ella sabía cómo me sentía, ella realmente sabía lo que estaba sufriendo encerrada en una vida que no quería y a la que no podía negarme.

Tras dejar el restaurante, una enorme limusina nos estaba esperando aparcada en la acera de la carretera.

-Bueno – dijo mi tía Mia dirigiéndose a la limusina – esto es un regalito de graduación para_ P_ de parte de su tía favorita, no te la regalo sobri, solo te la dejo por una noche, para que disfrutes de tu noche de graduación a lo grande.

Genial, como si no fuese poca la expectación que levantábamos, la gente nos miraría aún más al vernos bajar de la limusina.

Puse una falsa sonrisa y abrasé a mi tía.

-Es genial tía, no tendrías que haberte molestado – murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Vas a ir con este vestido, P? – preguntó Rose.

Me miré. Llevaba un elegantísimo vestido rojo de satén con la espalda descubierta y una abertura que llegaba hasta la parte superior de mis muslos.

-No, no creo que sea lo más cómodo para salir de fiesta.

-Entonces quizás deberías ponerte esto – dijo Rose al mismo tiempo que me entregaba una bolsa de cartón que tenía _Channel _impreso en el centro – considéralo un regalo de graduación – sonrió.

Yo hice una mueca, odiaba los regalos sin sentido y más si eran así de caros.

-Espero que se lo pasen muy bien, y que no se excedan. Por favor, recuerden que se lo pueden pasar bien sin armar un jaleo – murmuró mi padre pasándome un brazo por mis hombros y estrechándome contra él – mañana mamá y yo te daremos nuestro regalo de graduación.

Genial, otro regalo excesivo sin sentido…

-Tranquilo, papi, sabemos controlarnos – le aseguré.

Besó mi frente y se alejó. Luego mamá me dio un fuerte abrazo, de esos que te dejan sin respiración y pude ver como emocionada casi se le saltan las lágrimas, creo que se había dado cuenta que había crecido.

Una vez que me hube despedido de todos los miembros de mi familia, incluida mi cuñada Marie, Rose y yo nos adentramos en la limusina.

-Buenas noches señoritas Grey, ustedes dirán a donde quieren que las lleve esta noche – habló el chófer.

-A la discoteca que más ambiente tenga, por favor.

El chófer asintió y subió el cristal negro que nos separaba.

-Ya puedes estallar – murmuró mi prima girándose hacia mí.

-No quiero hablar Rose, solo ponerme lo que sea que me has comprado, beber y olvidarme de todo, ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunté.

-¿Qué que me parece? ¡Joder! – Gritó excitada - ¡Es el mejor plan que se te ha ocurrido nunca!

Salir con Rose era a la vez que divertido, horrible. Divertido porque bailaba y reía hasta que me dolían los pies y la boca, horrible porque la resaca del día siguiente me impendía hacer vida normal, incluso levantarme de la cama.

Rose era genial, todo lo que cualquier chica desearía en una prima, buen gusto a la hora de vestir, amable, cariñosa, fiestera pero tenía un problema, era la típica hija de Manhattan. Con esto quiero decir que era la típica chica mimada de familia bien que bebía y se drogaba cuando estaba de fiesta hasta perder el conocimiento. Yo apoyaba la idea del alcohol pero no la de las drogas duras.

-Pero tengo una condición para salir contigo esta noche – le dije.

Su cara cambió por completo y empezó a asesinarme con esa mirada verde que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¡Oh venga, P, no me jodas!

-Rose, en el momento en el que te metas una puta raya, por poco que sea, me iré de la fiesta y te dejaré sola y entonces se acabará la juerga, ¿Vale? – ella empezó a reírse.

-¿Estarás de coña, verdad?

-No R, lo digo muy en serio.

-Joder P, es viernes…

-Como si es lunes. Prométemelo R, sino me voy a casa ahora mismo.

-Vale, aguafiestas, te lo prometo – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Asentí y estreché su fina mano contra la mía.

-Ahora a ver que trapo me has traído – le dije mientras abría mi regalo y ella nos servía las bebidas.

Rose me había regalado un vestido negro. Pero no era una vestido corriente, era de terciopelo negro, de manga larga y con la espalda descubierta y me llegaba a mitad de muslo, vamos, el típico vestido con el que ningún padre dejaría salir a la calle a su hija y Christian Grey no iba a ser menos, sobretodo, con los posesivo y celoso que era con todo lo que quería. Pero papá no estaba aquí y yo ya tenía veintiún años, los suficiente como para elegir que debía ponerme.

_Si tienes los suficientes años como para elegir que ponerte, ¿Por qué no tienes los años suficientes como para elegir qué quieres hacer con tu vida?_

¡Dios! Esa maldita voz de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien, P? ¿O ya te empieza a subir el alcohol? – se rio de forma escandalosa Rose.

-No, a mí no, pero me da que a ti si empieza a hacerte efecto el alcohol, sobre todo por esas mejillas coloradas que tienes sin haber usado colorete – aproveché para reírme de ella.

Rose se bebió dos vasos de ginebra más en lo que permanecimos en la limusina. Cinco minutos después, ya estaba media borracha y empezaba a decir tonterías con las que no podía parar de reír. Tenía que admitirlo, de haber estado serena no me hubiesen hecho ni una pizca de gracia pero el alcohol es bien sabido por todos, que nos hace más tolerantes y graciosos.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, estábamos en una discoteca que no conocía, junto a gente que no conocía y siendo una persona que no conocía. Mi organismo había ingerido más alcohol que en todo el último año y tenían que dolerme los pies por las enormes plataformas que llevaba puestas, pero no sentía nada. No era consciente de la cantidad de discotecas a las que habíamos ido, tampoco quería saberlo. Nos habíamos hecho amigas de un grupo de chicos y chicas en la primera discoteca a la que habíamos ido y desde ahí habíamos ido cambiando de establecimiento sin separarnos. Todos estábamos excesivamente bebidos, si nos hubiesen hecho la prueba de alcoholemia, posiblemente el aparatito policiaco hubiese estallado por los aires.

-Hey Phoebe, ¿Quieres otras? – preguntó Izan, uno de los chicos de nuestro recién formado grupo.

-Por supuesto, tío – dije sonriendo.

-Tienes un buen estómago, no me lo hubiese esperando de ti – dijo pasándome el vaso de alcohol.

-¿Ah, sí? Soy toda una caja de sorpresas – dije arrastrando las palabras.

Mañana me arrepentiría de esta borrachera, seguro.

-Sí, lo eres, al igual que guapa, eres muy guapa, Phoebe, ¿Lo sabías? – cada vez se iba acercando más a mí.

-No, no lo sabía.

-Pues lo eres, y estás muy buena, ¿Vas al gimnasio? – me rodeó la espalda con una mano y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Podía sentir su duro cuerpo contra el mío, sus abdominales y joder, estaba empalmado, eso también podía sentirlo.

-Hago pilates y… uhm… - me sentía incómoda, porque estaba borracha, pero sabía que esto no estaba bien y no habría justificación alguna para esto que estaba pasando, no quería enrollarme con este tío esta noche porque mi corazón ya estaba cogido – tenis, hago también tenis.

-Quizás esta noche yo podría enseñarte a coger pelotas…

-Su-el-ta-la – murmuró una voz masculina muy cerca de nosotros.

Ambos miramos hacia dónde provenía la voz. Y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos verdes, duros y cortantes como el hielo acuchillándome con la mirada. Y su imponente y musculado cuerpo, envuelto en un jersey de pico negro y unos vaqueros azulados que se ajustaban a sus duros muslos y a sus esculpidas piernas y joder, su polla, que se dejaba apreciar, seguramente domada dentro de esos elásticos calzoncillos…

_¡Phoebe, compórtate!_

-¿Por qué debería soltarla? – lo desafió Izan.

-Suéltala mocoso, por tu propio bien solo hazlo.

Liam estaba furioso, y yo iba a ganarme un buen castigo.

Luego todo pasó muy deprisa, mucho más deprisa de lo que me mi mente alcoholizada podía procesar. Sentí como alguien apretaba mi culo y como luego era empujada contra la barra. Lo siguiente que conseguí ver fue a Izan tirado en el suelo siendo golpeado por Liam y a Rose gritándome que hiciese algo.

Cuando pude reaccionar, era tarde, la cara de Izan había quedado lo suficientemente magullada como para necesitar meses de recuperación.

-¡Liam, basta! – grité haciéndome paso entre la muchedumbre que se agolpaba ante los dos hombres que peleaban en el suelo.

¿Por qué nadie hacia nada? ¿Y los porteros de seguridad del local?

Conseguí llegar hasta donde los dos hombres estaban y agarré la mano de Liam que poco faltó para que volviese a estamparse contra la cara de mi amigo.

-Ya está Liam, por favor – dije con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba muy nerviosa – basta ya, le estás haciendo mucho daño.

Liam bajó las manos y se incorporó cogiéndome por la mano y avanzando entre la gente hasta sacarme de la discoteca.

-¡Liam, para! ¿E Izan? ¡Está herido, no podemos dejarle ahí botado! – grité zafándome de su amarre.

-No te preocupes por tu amiguito, mis empleados llamaran a la ambulancia – masculló entre dientes,

Espera, ¿Empleados?

-¿Esta discoteca es tuya? – dije sin creerlo.

Él asintió fulminándome con la mirada, estaba realmente molesto.

-No sabía que un importante hombre de negocios como tú podía tener un local nocturno – argumenté.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí, Phoebe así que no me vuelvas a poner nunca más a prueba, ¿Te ha quedado claro? – dijo entre dientes.

-¿Quién te ha puesto a prueba? – le grité, me estaba acusando y odiaba que hicieran eso.

-Qué casualidad que nos enfademos, me mandes a la mierda porque no puedo ir a tu graduación y que salgas de fiesta con tu prima y te emborraches hasta estar casi cayéndote, eso sumado a intentar ponerme celoso – gritó.

-¡Yo no quería ponerte celoso! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí! – me defendí.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces porqué Rose me envió un mensaje diciéndome que estabas en mi discoteca muy borracha y casi liándote con tío para joderme?

-¿Qué Rose ha hecho qué? – grité sorprendida. Juro que una gran parte del alcohol se había ido con el jarro de agua fría que me había llevado.

-No te hagas la inocente Phoebe – masculló molesto.

-Para empezar, no sabía que esto era tuyo, ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! – exasperada eché los brazos al aire – además, de haber sido así, te lo merecías.

-¿Qué me lo merecía? – preguntó sorprendido.

Asentí.

-Y según tú, ¿Por qué me lo merecía?

-¡Porque no apareciste por mi graduación, Liam! ¡Soy tu novia! – le grité

-Eres mi novia, pero una novia a la que debo mantener en secreto porque tu padre me mataría si supiese que me estoy tirando a su hija – gritó aún más alto.

-¡No soy tu puta, idiota! – grité indignada.

-No he dicho que lo seas, pero soy el mayor competidor de las empresas de tu padre, Phoebe, no podemos decirle simplemente que estamos juntos cuando mis empresas están en continuas luchas por el trono con las de tu padre porque simplemente, para algunas personas no hay amistad posible.

Me di la vuelta y eché a caminar. A ver qué coño se había creído este.

-Párate ahí ahora mismo, Phoebe – pronunció duramente las palabras armándose de paciencia.

No le hice caso y seguí avanzando por el callejón oscuro hasta que sentí como me elevaba del suelo y quedaba boca abajo.

-¿Qué haces, estúpido? – le grité golpeando la dura espalda de mi novio.

-Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

-¡Déjame en el suelo, Liam! – gritaba yo sin obtener resultados.

Pataleé y grité hasta que llegamos a su lujoso Aston Martin, antes de dejarme en suelo me dio una cachetada en el culo que me hizo callar de repente.

-Y si no te callas ya y me lo pones más difícil, Phoebe, sabes que te esperarán veinte más como esa y aún más fuertes – me advirtió antes de hacerme entrar en el coche y arrancar como alma que lleva al diablo.

**Y bueno, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Continuo con la historia? Háganme saber si queréis que continúe con esto mediante un REVIEWS, venga anda, que no cuesta nada…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a E. L. James, yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

**Título: **_ser o no ser_

El Aston Martin se deslizaba por la autopista a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora mientras yo me aferraba fuertemente a la manecilla de la puerta. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, porque Liam nunca podía traer nada bueno cuando estaba enfadado y lo estaba demostrando. El alcohol se había atorado en mitad de mi organismo y me impedía hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento, incluso hablar. Estaba en uno de esos momentos de transe, entre la realidad y el sueño.

El teléfono de Liam empezó a sonar. Este apartó una mano del volante y con la mano que le quedaba libre miró el aparato. No debió de interesarle mucho la llamada pues tiró el móvil a la parte de atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó mirando fijamente a la carretera.

-Baja la velocidad, por favor – respondí.

Desvió la mirada de la carretera y me miró. No sé cómo podía hacer eso a la velocidad que iba, ¡Íbamos a matarnos!

-¡Liam, mira hacia la carretera! ¡Vamos a matarnos! – le grité reaccionando.

-¿Tienes miedo, Grey?

-¿Me puedes decir qué coño te pasa? Porque tú no tienes motivos para estar enfadado, soy yo la que debería de estar gritándote ahora mismo – le inquirí con rabia.

-Yo tengo mis motivos para estar enfadado contigo y unos buenos motivos además – contestó aumentando la velocidad.

-Baja la velocidad Liam – casi le grité.

-¿No te gusta? – volvió a pisar el acelerador aumentando la velocidad. El marcador indicaba que pasábamos de los ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora.

-¡Liam, para! – grité asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nunca me había gustado la velocidad, siempre la había odiado. Miles de personas morían al día en el mundo por accidentes de tráfico. La mayoría de ellos eran provocados por una alta velocidad en la que podían influir diferentes circunstancias como el alcohol, las drogas, incluso los enfados, según la dirección general de tráfico.

Ya habíamos entrado en la ciudad y Liam no parecía querer aflojar el acelerador.

-¡Liam por favor, para, para! ¡Quiero bajarme! – gritaba desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba nerviosa.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con el coche en marcha, Liam pareció reaccionar y frenó de golpe en medio de la ciudad de Seattle.

No dije nada, ni siquiera le miré. Cogí mi cartera y me bajé del coche, él arrancó nada cerrar la puerta.

Me senté en el primer banco que encontré y me vine abajo, no podía seguir aguantando la compostura porque seguir fingiendo iba a acabar con mi cordura. Las cosas habían empeorado desde hacía unos meses. En un principio todo era bonito, incluso excitante, pero tarde o temprano un amor secreto, te acaba pasando factura. Sobre todo por la necesidad y la dependencia que debes guardar dentro de ti. A diferencia de los romances normales, donde todo es demasiado fácil en algunos casos, cuando te comprometes con una persona a tener este tipo de relación sabes desde un principio que vas a sufrir, pero nunca te imaginas cuánto. Los momentos para estar juntos son perfectamente controlados y contados para no levantar sospechas, en actos importantes, un hombre de la talla de Liam siempre debe ir acompañado de alguna dama que nunca soy yo, lo que genera celos y posteriormente enfados. Al menos si tu novio fuese un hombre normal, otro gallo hubiese cantado, sin embargo, si tienes como novio a un importante hombre de negocios que viaja semana tras semana, más se dificultad las cosas y eso sumado a que ambos pertenecen a familias importantes y que esperan cualquier despiste para hablar de ti, todo es más difícil.

Una vez que me hube recompuesto, saqué mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número de Rose.

Daba la llamada pero nadie contestaba. Después de tres intentos más, desistí, lo mejor sería volver a casa, darme una buena ducha y permanecer bajo las calentitas sábanas de mi cama todo el día si era posible.

A mitad de camino me bajé de los altos tacones que llevaba puestos y caminé descalza hasta el _Escala_. Cuando llegué di gracias a Dios. Estaba muerta de frío y tenía los pies destrozados. No había nadie en el apartamento, seguramente mamá y papá había ido a la casa de las afueras ya que había llegado el fin de semana para tener un poco más de intimidad, así que eso significaba que podía navegar a mis anchas por el apartamento sin tener que aparentar nada.

Eso me preocupaba. Llevaba unos años de mi vida aparentando. Aparentando ser alguien que no era, aparentando seguir algo que no siento, siempre aparentando, ¿Qué clase de persona podía ser feliz si debía ser alguien que en realidad no era la mayor parte del tiempo? Sólo con Liam podía ser yo misma, sólo con él podía mostrarme como era realmente y ahora le había perdido. Lo que probablemente era lo mejor de mi vida lo había perdido.

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana me acosté en la cama, no pasó mucho hasta que caí en la inconsciencia.

A las cuatro de la tarde y por órdenes explícitas de mi madre, Rose acudió a levantarme.

-Oye, que bien huele tu habitación, quién hubiese dicho que estuviste emborrachándote como una cerda anoche – objetó mientras corría las persianas de mi cuarto.

Gruñí mientras me tapaba los ojos con el brazo.

-Mi habitación al día siguiente cuando me levanto es una real mierda, apesta a una mezcla entre cigarrillos y alcohol – continuó hablando.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que llegas tan borracha que no eres capaz ni de darte una ducha – retiré el brazo de mis ojos intentando adaptarme a la luz de la tarde.

-Pues… - dudó unos segundos – tienes razón, nunca me baño cuando llego de una fiesta.

-Así huele todo mal al día siguiente, cochina – reí.

Alejé las tentadoras sábanas de mi cuerpo y estiré mi cuerpo para desentumecerlo.

-Venga, vístete rápido, nos están esperando a bajo – dijo Rose mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Quién nos está esperando a bajo y por qué? – extraña me levanté de la cama - ¡Oye! No fumes en mi habitación.

-¡Qué _tiquismiquis_, P! – caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par, una pequeña brisa me hizo temblar – Hoy es la gala benéfica del hospital para los niños con cáncer, ¿Lo habías olvidado?

Joder, sí que lo había olvidado, mierda.

-Lo habías olvidado – dijo sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

-Mierda.

-No te preocupes por si no tienes nada que ponerte, yo tampoco he escogido nada y Mía y la abuela están igual – me informó.

Dejé a Rose fumando en la ventana y entré al baño de mi habitación. Me di una pequeña ducha de agua helada, debía estar serena para la tarde que me esperaba.

Me puse una falda larga de un color marrón claro, un corto jersey de redecillas negro y unas sandalias de estilo romano. Apliqué un poco de base en mi casi pálida cara y un poco de rímel en las pestañas para desviar la atención a mis grises ojos. Cogí un bolso de flecos negro. Rose se empeñó en hacerme dos trenzas a cada lado y con una goma las unió en la parte de atrás. Se lo agradecí, era cómodo y bonito.

Cogí mi cartera, mi móvil y bajé junto a mi prima.

En el salón del apartamento nos esperaban Kate, Mia, abuela Grace y mi madre.

-El que tiene buena noche no puede tener buen día, sin embargo, tú estás estupenda, querida – se dirigió hacia mí mi tía Kate.

-Pelotera, voy a dejar que me ayudes con el vestido tía, no tienes que intentar comprarme – respondí.

Las mujeres que se encontraban en frente de mí, rieron. Fui saludando a cada una con dos besos hasta llegar a mi madre, a la que abrasé con ternura.

-¿Lo pasaron bien anoche? – me preguntó mientras seguía a Mia por la carretera.

-Sí – mentí – estuvo muy bien, bailamos mucho, fue divertido.

-Me alegro, cariño.

En realidad no había mentido del todo, me lo había pasado bien hasta que llegó Liam. Liam, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Lo que Mia denominó como el vestido perfecto, lo encontré en la tienda de la marca de alta costura _Yvys Saint Laurent_. Al principio me negaba a dar tanto dinero por un vestido pero Mia era demasiado buena manipuladora y acabó convenciéndome de que eso era lo que necesitaba.

Después de cada una de nosotras encontrase el vestido adecuado para la gala benéfica de esta noche, tocó manicura, pedicura, peluquería y maquillaje.

Eran las nueve de la noche pasadas y no había tenido ninguna noticia de Liam en todo el día. No me había llamado, ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarme pensé mientras veía el reflejo de mi misma en el cristal de mi habitación.

Llevaba un precioso vestido verde esmeralda de escote en pico y mangas recortadas, en la cintura tenía un pequeño cinturón fruncido del mismo color. A pesar de mi horrible dolor de pies de anoche, portaba unos altísimos tacones plateados abiertos y una cartera de mano del mismo color. Mi maquillaje era suave y sencillo que resaltaba mis pómulos, labios y ojos. En cuanto al peinado no era nada del otro mundo, tan solo una trenza ladeada y algo desordenado, se veía muy bien, tenía el toque sencillo que tanto me gustaba y caracterizaba.

Mamá, Tedd y papá me esperaban en el salón del _Escala_. Una vez que Taylor nos hubo echo una foto a los cuatro juntos, como una familia feliz y unida, bajamos en el ascensor hasta la limusina que nos esperaba en la calle, como siempre, no pasaríamos desapercibidos.

Nada más pisar la entrada del lujoso hotel en el cual se iba a celebrar la gala, los paparazzi empezaron a disparar fotos locamente. Posamos en una foto oficial a la entrada y luego caminamos lo más deprisa posible para entrar cuanto antes.

El hotel era tan lujoso como lo imaginaba y la decoración del salón era tan bonita como pensé. La abuela se había encargado de realizar todo el evento ya que los beneficios de la recaudación eran para el hospital en el que había trabajado una vez.

Alguien haló despacio de mi brazo hacia atrás.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Esa voz…

Me di la vuelta, era Liam.

Estaba más que guapo. Llevaba una americana de terciopelo color vino, una camiseta blanca de botones y una pajarita negra, el pantalón era negro también.

El traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su ancha espalda y sus pantalones caían tentadoramente desde su cintura hasta un poco por debajo de sus tobillos.

Miré hacia los lados buscando a los miembros de mi familia, estos se encontraban entretenidos hablando con una pareja de la que desconocía los nombres.

Lo acompañé hacia la barra del bar del hotel, fuera del salón en el que se celebraría el acto.

Nos acomodamos en la parte más escondida de la barra, cerca de los baños y por tanto, al final del todo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó cauteloso.

-No – contesté secamente.

Se giró hacia el camarero y levantó la mano haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase, este llegó en pocos segundos.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?

-Un coñac, por favor, el más fuerte que tengan.

-Entendido, señor.

Hasta que el camarero no sirvió la bebida y se fue, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-¿Qué querías hablar? – fui directa al tema que nos interesaba.

-Siento lo de anoche, no pretendía asustarte de esa manera, tampoco pretendía ser tan grosero – le dio un gran sorbo a su agria bebida.

-Liam… - suspiré – está claro que no podemos seguir así, porque desde hace unos meses no hay día que no nos veíamos y no discutamos. Siempre hay algo, por muy estúpida que sea la situación, siempre hay algo por lo que discutir y creo que coincides conmigo en que no podemos seguir así – le miré directamente a los ojos con todo el amor que le tenía – te amo, muchísimo – le cogí de la mano – pero a veces el amor no es suficiente y…

-No digas eso, no vas a dejarme – me cortó.

-Liam… no hagas eso – retiré mi mano de la suya – sabes que odio tu tono autoritario, no te pertenezco Liam, no soy ninguna de tus caras posesiones.

-No eres una posesión porque no eres una cosa Phoebe, pero sí eres mía – contestó girándose hacia mí y quedando de frente, nuestros rostros estaban a unos pocos centímetros.

-No Liam, nadie posee a nadie. Tú no eres mío ni yo soy tuya.

-Yo siento que sí lo eres y también siento que yo lo soy de ti. Lo siento aquí – dijo cogiendo mi mano y llevándola al lugar donde se encontraba su corazón – y esto me dice, que aunque a veces me porte como un verdadero cabrón contigo, no podría querer a nadie como te quiero a ti.

Dios, esto estaba siendo tan complicado…

Alguien nos estaba mirando, sentía esa sensación de que alguien me estaba observando. En efecto, mi padre nos miraba desde la puerta del bar.

Mierda.

-Así que señor Robinson, muchas gracias por su oferta de trabajo pero, decido quedarme en la empresa familiar, que le vaya bien – murmuré cogiendo mi cartera de mano del mostrador de la barra.

Lo captó al vuelo y rio con sorna.

-Como usted decida, señorita Grey – _esta noche en mi apartamento_, gesticuló con la boca.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

Llegué hasta donde se encontraba mi padre, este no desviaba la mirada de Liam.

-¿Qué hacías con Liam Robinson en la barra de un bar? – preguntó interrogante.

Odiaba la autoridad de mi padre y su sentido controlador, a veces era igual a Liam, sentía que le pertenecías y que por tanto tenías que estar bajo su supervisión las veinte cuatro horas del día.

-Me estaba proponiendo un puesto de trabajo en su compañía, solo eso. Claramente me negué – respondí mientras avanzábamos de nuevo hacia el salón en el que se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

-Ese cretino, cada vez me molesta más.

-Papá, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – me giré hacia él para mirarle, nuestros ojos eran iguales. Yo había sacado los ojos de papá, Teddy de mamá.

-Por supuesto, cariño.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Liam Robinson? – intrigada esperé una respuesta que fuese más allá de los intereses comerciales.

-No es buena gente, ni él, ni su madre.

-¿Conoces a Elena Robinson? – fruncí el ceño.

Juro haberlo oído tragar con apuro.

-El acto va a empezar cielo, vamos junto a los demás – cogió mi brazo y nos dirigió hasta donde se encontraban los demás miembros de la familia.

Eso era un sí, mi padre conocía de algo más a mi asquerosa suegra y algún día averiguaría de qué.

**Nota: **_¡Hola! Siento haber tardado en seguir escribiendo pero es que estaba un poco apurada con exámenes finales. Espero que les esté gustando la historia y mejorarla cada vez más. Aviso que estos primeros capítulos son un poco aburridos y sin sentido pero es como una pequeña parte introductoria, no puede irse a lo mejor directamente. A partir de este capítulo, la cosa va a ponerse de verdad interesante y… ¿picante? Jajaja. ¡Espero sus opiniones!_

**Por cierto, para quien quiera ver el vestido que Phoebe lleva puesto esta noche, pásense por mi perfil que ahí está el enlace. Sólo tienen que copiarlo y pegarlo en el buscador de google.**


End file.
